Kratt sister
hi kratt brothewrs hi zoboo hey I saw a krat sister who can I be who could it b e this animal I see can you help you guess this mystery it have a snow white dress with cat ears and tail who could it be this animal I see he got black hair and called the kratt brothers who could it be this animal I see can you help me guess this mystery a kratt brother or sister do you know who she is ok look like a kratt sister I know who she is red gorilla: I'm a monkey like you mystery animals here hi are you a human cat peaches: yes we wore looking for kratt brother I found chris and martin zoboo: hey all call you peaches kratt brothers: but where the kratt brothers peaches: and the kratt sisters all know how peaches lets see what do peaches eat pizza, spagite here it is macaroni and cheese its peaches chh hhh here you go peaches: think you zoboo zoboo: well think you to peaches peaches: a piglet what is he doing zoboo: piglet p I g l e t piglet peaches go away I know peaches, zoboo I have a snack, kangaroo hey piglet come and get it piglets chris: three piglets zoboo: all call you chris, martin and peaches I was leaping along leap leap leap leap leap leap leap leap leap when I bumped into red gorilla zoboo: hi red gorilla do know where sensit is red gorilla: I don't know sensit is clawling with flingers so I follow red gorilla, sensit and me when we past mountzoboomafoo haaaa so we went to sensits brother and sister the end good story zoboo so do you liked that story peaches peaches: yes oh no in coming duck its not a duck its blossom power puff girl he zoom and got a message hi kratt brothers, sister and zoboo where hiking to the savahna look lion to the closet there going to the closet there going on a trip there going to the closet to grab there stuff and slip yike ahh there going to a cool adventure and they don't know who exploer there coming too the closet and there heading out the door let scoperdive look a manatee peaches: wow a lobster martin: what a lobster I love to eat lobster look I found a lobster another lobster let put the lobster in animal joushion so we can eat wonder what zoboo up too lets find out hey a wallaby eating cheese and marinoie do you knowe wallaby eats food hey I know I swim with slimanta and pink clam in zobooland I was leaping along leap leap leap leap leap leap leap leap leap and then I hop on a pink rock but its not a rock its a clam pink clam: hi zoboo and slimanta zoboo: hi pink clam: slimanta: I don't but its great pink come swim so I swam with pink clam all day long the end this animal are friend right now from the tip off his know and vibiby all the friend will meet today are speshion and that's ok we have all the differ name and where are the same thank for dropping bye toiday there animal are friend right now they swim and glide or bye one more thing we haft to say to make an animal friend today yeah bye kratt brothers and sister bye zoboo will see you on the creature trail keep on creature advenyturing hi I'm abby and that my pet dog shaggy hi where the kratt brother you can't get to an animal if an alult said its ok right zoboo to find out more about zoboomafoo visit pbskidsgo.org or amrican on line keyword pbs kids go and now a joke on zoboomafoo do you think it looks like a black pather too me but its not its a water loving black jaguar knock knock who there panther pathere who pather no path I'm going swimming pather no path I'm going swimming zoboomafoo Category:Season 3